Take me back
by MissGingerbread
Summary: Hey guys.:) This is just a little story about my favourite character Ben Paul! I was really sad when he died. So I decided to write a story, in which he finally has got a girlfriend. :D Btw this is my first story and I hope, that you'll like it :)
1. What should I do now?

I hurried up as fast as I could. When I reached my friends home I was nearly without breath. I knocked at the door. "Oh please open it"

My friend Michelle luckily opened the door some seconds later. I told her, that I needed to use her notebook, 'cuz my mom was freaking out.

She let me in and allowed me to use it.

I logged on my email account and hoped that my boyfriend was online. Oh Geez he was.

I wrote him.

"Hey, I am sorry, that I didn't answer for such a long time. Are u online?"

Minutes later...

"Hey, oh my gosh are u alright? Whats wrong?"

"I need to tell you something! Its really important!"

"Sure, whats wrong? Shall I pick u up?"

"No, no I don't have much time. My mom is going crazy. She wants me to leave the city. She wants me to live near my grandparents!"

"What?! But why? Whats happening?"

"Just listen, BEN. She founds out, that we slept together."

"Ooh.."

"Yeah, that's not all. I haven't told you before but I..I am...pregnant..I am sorry."

I did not get a response. ..and to abound I noticed that my boyfriend went offline.

"Oh yeah, that's fabulous..."

"You're pregnant by Ben? For real?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What you're going to do now?"

"Man, I dunno. First of all I have hide from my mom."

"U wanna stay here?"

"Noo, I dont think that's a good idea. She expectes that I'm here..."

"..And ure really sure you are pregnant?"

"Yeahh... I didnt get my period for 3 weeks."

"Oh shit..."

"Yeaah.. a big shit.."


	2. Thanks for your help

When I left Michelle's house, I decided to go back home.

I had to get some clothes, before I could left the city.

Yeah. I wanted to run away.

I knew, that my mom wasn't at home. As always, she would spend the money to buy new stuff.

So I sneaked into my room and packed some clothes into a big backpack.

I took my cell phone and called my aunt Katja.

"Smith?"

"Katja? It's me, Em."

"Em? Oh my god.. how are you?"

"Fine and u?"  
"Yeah me too. How u doing so far?"  
"Not good. I got into a big fight with my mom..."

"What happend?"

"Can't tell u know. 'Just wanna ask u somethin'.."

"Ok my dear. Spit it out."

".. I need to leave Stone Mountain. Can I come to you?"

"You .. what?"

"Please Katja I really need your help..."

"Of course. You are always welcome . When do u wanna come?"

"I wanna take the next flight."

"Oh thats pretty soon. But okay. Just send me a message, when you arrive. Okay?"

"That's great. Thanks Katja!"

"No problem. See u."

As fast as I could I ran to the airport and bought a ticket to Florida.

Meanwhile...

".. And what did she tell you?"

"Not much Kenny. She just need to leave Stone Mountain. That's all.."

"And why?"  
"I am totally clueless. Just like you."

"..."

"Just wait and see what she'll tell us."

"Yeaah.. there's nothing else to do..."

After two hours I arrived in Fort Lauderale. I called my aunt and 30 minutes later, Kenny, Katja and Doug welcomed me.

I was really happy to see them.

"Honey, u look terrible.."

"Oh yeah. It's only because of the flight..but thanks for that compliment Katja", I laughed.

While driving, I feared that they would ask me out. But they didn't do it. Instead we talked only about unimportant things.

Later that evening, Kenny could not longer stand it.

"Em, please just tell what happend?"

"Uhmm.. that's a long story u know."

"Try to start at the beginning.."

"Okay..my mom found out, that I am pregnant..."

His jaw dropped. First he looked at Katja and then at me again.

"U're what? U're just fifteen years old!"

"I know. But I didn't want to get pregnant. It's just happend.."  
"What about the father of your child? What did he say?"

"Nothin'..."

"NOTHIN'? He will be father soon and he said NOTHING? What kind of man is he? A pansy?"

"He is NOT a pansy! He is just a child just like me! So stop sayin' shit about him. OKAY?"

"Calm down Em. Kenny only worries about u..."

"I give a shit on it."

Then I left the house.

Later...

"I know that the whole situation isn't easy for u. But that's not a reason to yell at Kenny."  
"I know.. I am sorry Katja."  
"Wanna tell me the story about u and your boyfriend? What's his name and how old is he? How did you meet?"  
"Well, his name is Ben. Ben Paul. He is seventeen. We met at school. He helped me with maths. U know I am really bad. We also met after school and went to the cinema or to parties. He's so shy. He was soo afraid to kiss me. But after many dates he finally did it and kiss me.. Oh Katja. U can't believe how happy I was.

Then he asked me, if I was his girl.

And I said yes. I loved him so much. And u know he is not that type of guy who wants a girlfriend just for that one thing. He gave me all the time I needed.

But I after I told him, that I'm pregnant he said nothing more. He just went offline.."

"So you didn't talk to him?"

" No I wrote him... I could not talk to him, 'cuz of my mom..she had me supervised the whole day."

"How did she find it out?"

"It was my fault. I had forgotten to hide the pregnancy test. I just let it on my nightstand..Then she found it."

"Oh dear..that's terrible.."  
"Yes, it is.

When I came home from school she hold it in her hands. She said: "What is this EMILIA? Are u kidding me?"

I said nothing. Then she hit me, 'cuz I didn't answer.

After that, she went into my room and took my notebook and my TV away.

She also forced me to give her my cell phone. I did so..."

"And how did u message Ben?"

"I went to my friend Michelle. She allowed me to use her notebook, then I wrote Ben...You know the rest."

"What do u want to do now?"

"I don't know Katja. For now I want to stay in Fort Lauderale..."

"It's okay, but u have to talk to your mom, too..Nevertheless u are her daughter. And I think that she worries about you.."  
"I don't think so.. but u're right. But I won't do it now."

"You don't have to..I've got an idea..We planned to vist my sister Mary this weekend. U wanna join us?"

"Where does Mary live?"

"In Tennessee..it's beautiful. And I I think that a change of scenery becomes you well."

„'Think u're right..."

"Just go to bed now...It was a long day..See u tomorrow..."

"G'night Katja.. and thanks.."

"You're welcome.."


	3. Hershel's Farm part one

After we went back to Fort Lauderale something real strange happend.

We stopped at a gasstation, when it happend.

DOug got attacked by a strange looking man... he tried to bite him.. How strange is this?!

Both hurried back to car and Kenny ( gab vollgas richtung norden)

"What happend Kenny? Doug are u allright?"

"Yeaaah I'm fine, thanks mom.."

"We have to leave.. find a place where we can stay.."

"What about our.."

"NO WAY!"

We arrived at a little farm.. so called Hershel's Farm..

"U think we can stop here?"  
"Why not Katja? This place looks safety.."

"But what about the people who might live here?"

"We're gonna to say hello.. let's go. Em, Duck get out of the car.."

"Allright daaaad.."

Duck left the car. I stayed, because I was unsure of what I should do. I looked to my aunt.

"Do u think we'll see the same guys, we saw back at...at the gasstation?"

"Hmm.. I don't know, darling. But don't be afraid. Kenny will protect us.. come hell or high water."

"I hope so..."

"Naaah, come on let's go to Ducky."

"Alrigth Ma'am."

I got out of the car and went to my little cousin.

"Hey Em you see that? They got a tractor! U think I can use it?"

"What? You're not a farmer, Ducky."

"But I would be good one... believe me Em. I'm the best farmer you've ever seen."

"Are you sure, little boy?"

I turned around by a strange and unknown voice.

"You guys need help?" ,the man asked.

"Ehhhm, well. Yeah I.. I think.. youu ..."

"Hey Em. Who's this?"

Kenny came towards us.

"I could ask u the same", the man said. "What do u want at Hershel's Farm?"

"Hershel's Farm?"

"Oh Geez. U stopped here, but u even don't know where you are?"

"No, we don't. We just need help and a place where we can stay the night."

"And u wanna stay here? I don't know u, but u wanna stay here?"

"Yes.. "

"Soo..."  
"Shawn? Who are these people?"

A leery looking man came up to the other man named "Shawn".

"I don't know it. They didn't say their names."

"Well, I am Kenny and this is my son Duck and this is my niece Em. Right over there is my wife Katjaa. We need help, that's the reason we stopped here."

"And why do you need help?"

Kenny sighed. He looked at me when he started to tell the whole story.

I wasn't able to listen to it, so I left the group and took Duck with me.

"But I wanna stay.."

"No. You're coming with me."

We went back to Katjaa, who was stilll in the car.

"Hey you. What did they say?"

"Not much. Kenny just told them, what happened."

"You okay Em?"

"Yeaaah I'm fine. I'm just tired."  
"...Maybe we can stay here. It's more comfortable than the car."

"Everything is better than the car.."

"I know Em, I know."

When Kenny came back I expected no good news.

"What did they say Kenny?", Katjaa asked.

"We can stay until further notice. They're preparing dinner so we can eat somethin'."

"And where do we sleep dad?"

"In the barn."

"Wow coool Dad. I never slept in a barn before."

"I know Duck. Why dont you go the barn and explore it?"  
"May I?"

"Of course. Just go ahead."

Duck left and ran to the big barn.

"What do you think about these guys?"

"Well, they're are friendly and hospitable at first appearance. But they could be mean, too."

"Shall we go?"

"No, we have to stay here..we have no food. We just need a break to think 'bout everything."

"But u sayed...

" I know what I said. But we have no other choice. We stay and that's that." Kenny left Katjaa and me.

When Kenny was out of earshot I begun to speak again.

"What shall we do now?"

"We stay just as Kenny said."

"But what do we do, if they are evil?"

"Pray to god that they aren't."

Katjaa left, too.

I stayes at the car and gazed into the distance. I thought of Ben. I wondered where he might be now.

Was he still alive?

Was he dead?

Katjaa's voice interrupted my thoughts.

And for the rest of the day I stopped thinking of him...


End file.
